Find Your Identity
by Kiyoshi Yuki
Summary: Tanpa disangka-sangka sang gadis, seorang pemuda itu telah menyeretnya ke dunia penuh rintangan dikarenakan bakat alami yang dimiliki gadis itu. Seorang pemuda yang menyeret sang gadis memiliki keanehan dalam dirinya. Apakah gadis itu berhasil membantu pemuda itu? Lalu bakat mengerikan apakah yang ada dalam dirinya? Serta siapakah pemuda aneh itu sebenarnya? /RnR PLEASE/
1. Prolog

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, dan Romance.

Char : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin.

Warning! : Terdapat adegan yang disarankan untuk yang umurnya dibawah 12 tahun untuk tidak membacanya, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Alur kecepatan, Alurnya juga kadang ngawur, dan Nggak nyambung.

Summary : Tanpa disangka-sangka sang gadis, seorang pemuda itu telah menyeretnya ke dunia penuh rintangan dikarenakan bakat alami yang dimiliki gadis itu. Ya! Seorang gadis itu adalah gadis culun dan pendiam yang mempunyai bakat alami dan tidak disangka-sangka cukup mengerikan. Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang akan menyeret sang gadis memiliki keanehan dalam dirinya, namun ia mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda dari makhluk sesamanya.  
Apakah gadis itu berhasil membantu pemuda itu? Lalu bakat mengerikan apakah yang ada dalam dirinya? Serta siapakah pemuda aneh itu sebenarnya?

A/N : Kagami Rin = Kagamine Rin. Oh ya, Vocaloid bukan milik Lia-san tapi milik Yamaha Crypton. Saya peringatkan! Didalam cerita ini nantinya juga tidak akan ada adegan-adegan dewasa kok~（ ･ึω･ึ）

Pair : LenxRin(≧∇≦)/

***

°Prolog°

(? POV)

Sore itu...  
Aku berjalan-jalan ke taman dekat rumahku. Indra penciumanku kini telah disapa oleh bau semerbak bunga, ku telusuri tiap-tiap bunga yang berbeda jenis itu hingga aku sampai kebagian paling belakang taman ini. Disana hanya terlihat rimbunan pohon yang lebat, dilengkapi hewan-hewan hutan yang memang bertempat tinggal di dalam hutan tersebut. Aku hanya menatap datar hutan yang dibilang angker oleh warga-warga di sekitar sini.

'Tidak ada bedanya dengan hutan lainnya.' batinku seakan menganggap anggapan warga sekitar hutan itu salah.

Karena rasa penasaran yang mengundang, aku segera memasuki hutan itu tanpa pikir panjang berhubung hutan itu tidak terlalu gelap. Kali ini, indra pendengaranku lah yang disapa oleh suara cicit burung dan suara gesekan daun yang ditiup angin.

'Tidak ada yang aneh dari hutan ini.' batinku lagi.

Kupandangi seluruh area hutan yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra penglihatanku ini.

'Hutankan emang begini?' pikirku tanpa ada rasa takut berada disini waktu sore hari.

Tiba-tiba...

"GYAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakkan yang sangat kencang itu sukses membuat jantungku hampir keluar dari rongganya.

'Siapa itu? Apa ada orang yang kebetulan memasuki hutan ini bersamaan denganku?' batin gadis ini bertanya-tanya.

Rasa penasaran itu kini kembali menyerang sang gadis, lalu ia segera berlari munuju sumber teriakan tersebut.

°Prolog End°

TBC~

(Chapter 1 coming soon~)

Gimana? Jelek yak...  
Okey, jangan lupa reviewnya minna-san...


	2. Chapter 1 : Hutan Angker

Chapter 1 : Hutan angker.

***

(Normal POV)

Bola kemerahan itu mulai menampakkan diri di ufuk timur. Cahayanya yang begitu berkilau mulai merambat ke celah-celah rumah, termasuk rumah gadis yang masih berbungkus selimut tebal miliknya itu.

"Rin, cepat bangun. Nanti telat ke sekolah loh." ucap seseorang saat membuka pintu kamar gadis ini.

Rin? Ya, itulah nama gadis itu. Nama lengkapnya Kagami Rin, gadis berambut honeyblonde serta matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire.

"Engh~ sebentar lagi kaa-san." erangnya pelan menarik dirinya dibalutan selimut berharap cahaya yang menyilaukan itu tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

"Nanti Rin telat loh. Ini sudah jam 06.00." ujar seseorang yang disebut Rin 'Kaa-san' itu.

Kaa-san atau bisa disebut Kagami Lily. Sang ibunda tercinta Kagami Rin itu kini membuka horden yang menutupi jendela kamar anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hm...eh? Gyaa!? Aku telat!" pekik Rin langsung meloncat dari kasur empuknya itu untuk mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Lily hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serta tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Ah andai aja kamu masih disini Leon... Lihatlah anak kita sudah besar." gumam Lily pelan.

Ya, Rin hanya mempunyai ibunya kini. Sedangkan ayahnya sudah meningal satu tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan maut yang melayangkan nyawanya itu.

Skip~

Kini Rin sudah siap dengan seragamnya, SMA Voca. Rambut honeyblondenya yang panjang sebahu itu dibiarkan tergerai, taklupa poninya dijepit oleh pita warna hitam agar tidak mengganggu penglihatannya, kepalanya juga dihiasi pita berukuran sedang berwarna hitam, kacamata bulat kini telah bertengger diwajahnya, bajunya yang berwarna abu-abu putih berlengan pendek serta rok hitam diatas lutut, kaosnya yang panjangnya sampai diatas lutut, dan sepatu ket berwarna hitam.

"Itekimasu!" seruya sembari menyambar roti berselai jeruk yang ada di meja makan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"Iterasshai." ucap Lily dari dalam rumah.

***

Rin sedang berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya, terdengar beberapa murid sekolah ini sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Hey! Lihat! Gadis culun itu sudah datang!" teriak salah satu siswa disitu.

"Haha! Kau tidak pantas disini gadis sampah!" teriak siswa lainnya.

Rin hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan-teriakkan siswa-siswa itu. Toh bukankah itu pemandangan yang dia alami setiap harinya?

'Srekk'

Rin menggeserkan pintu kelasnya, kelas 10-1. Tepat saat itu, seluruh kelas menatapnya tajam, oh ralat! Tatapan benci. Why? Tentu saja! Reputasi kelas mereka jelek hanya karena ada Rin di dalam kelas itu.

"Hey kenapa kau tidak mati saja sih!" teriak seorang gadis berambut ungu, Suzune Ring.

Rin hanya memandangnya sekilas, lalu mengabaikan semua ocehan-bullyan-siswa yang sekelas dengannya itu dan duduk dikursi paling belakang sebelah kiri pojok dekat jendela.

"Ohayou Rin-chan!" sapa seorang gadis berkucir twintail, warna matanya senada dengan rambutnya, hijau tosca.

"Ohayou mo Miku-chan." balas Rin sedikit ketus.

Gadis yang dipanggil Miku itupun hanya tersenyum maklum, oh ya nama lengkapnya adalah Hatsune Miku. Dia merupakan gadis primadona di sekolah ini sekaligus sahabatku satu-satunya.

"Seperti biasanya ya Rin." lirih Miku menatap Rin dengan tatapan kasihan.

Rin menatap balik gadis berambut hijau tosca itu lekat-lekat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela yang kebetulan mengarah ke arah hutan belakang taman dekat rumahnya.

"Hey Rin-chan! Sudah dengar cerita tentang hutan itu belum?" ujar Miku kemudian menggeserkan kursi miliknya-yang kebetulan bersebelahan-ke meja Rin dan mendudukinya.

"Hm? Emangnya ada apa dengan hutan itu?" tanya Rin heran, padahal hutan itu tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Woah! Ternyata kau memang belum tahu ya Rin." pekik Miku seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak sebelah kanan Rin.

Rin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, menunggu kata-kata Miku selanjutnya.

"Katanya disitu angker loh~ se-"

"Angker apanya? Biasa aja kok." ucap Rin memotong pembicaraan Miku.

Miku hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, Rin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan menyandarkan tangannya kemeja untuk menopang dagunya.

"Lanjutkan." ucap Rin sambil menatap Miku.

"Okey! Katanya disitu sering terjadi penampakkan loh~ penampakkan bayangan hitam yang melintas begitu lincah diatas pohon-pohonnya." ujar Miku melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang sempat terpotong-lebih tepatnya dipotong Rin- tadi.

"Kau pernah melihatnya sendiri?" tanya Rin secara tidak langsung mengintrogasi Miku.

Miku hanya cemberut dan menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kamu kira aku pemberani ya Rin-chan." ucap Miku sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya.

Rin yang melihat ekspresi-takut-Miku itu hanya tertawa pelan.

'Kring!'

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran telah berbunyi, Miku segera mengembalikan kursi miliknya ke tempat semula. Terlihat Luka-sensei telah memasuki kelas dan mulai mengajarkan mata pelajaran Matematika.

TBC~

Okey! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna-san^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan Pertama

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan pertama

***

Skip~

'Kring!'

Jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai, ini berarti waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ah tidak semuanya, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang tidak pulang karena kegiatan club.

"Rin, kamu pulang duluan saja aku masih ada kegiatan." kata Miku yang sudah selesai membereskan meja belajarnya.

"Baiklah." jawab Rin tanpa menoleh ke arah Miku, tangannya masih sibuk untuk memasukkan buku-buku yang ia pakai belajar tadi ke dalam tas selempangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ke ruang musik dulu ya Rin, mata ashita." ujar Miku sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas.

Rin hanya melirik sekilas punggung Miku, sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tasnya yang sudah terisi buku miliknya itu.

"Oh ya, jangan pernah ke hutan itu ya Rin. Katanya disana sering terdengar lolongan serigala loh~" ucap Miku masih sempat-sempatnya memperingari-menakuti-sebelum menghilang ditelan pintu.

Rin yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal, dirinya bukan anak kecil lagikan? Oke lupakan itu, saat ini Rin sudah menenteng tasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kelas.

***

(Rin POV)

Aku melirik jam arloji yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kiriku, tepat jam 12 siang. Wajar saja suasananya sangat terik sekarang, sesekali aku mengelap keringat yang mengucur dipelipisku dengan saputanganku. Aku sengaja berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman dekat rumahku, bermaksud untuk melepas penat akibat sekolah tadi. Indra penciumanku kini telah disapa oleh bau semerbak bunga, ku telusuri-jalan-tiap-tiap bunga yang berbeda jenis itu hingga tanpa sadar aku telah sampai kebagian paling belakang taman ini. Disana hanya terlihat rimbunan pohon yang lebat, dilengkapi hewan-hewan hutan yang memang bertempat tinggal di dalam hutan tersebut. Aku hanya menatap datar hutan yang dibilang angker oleh warga-warga di sekitar sini-termasuk sahabatku satu-satunya, Miku.

'Tidak ada bedanya dengan hutan lainnya.' batinku seakan menganggap anggapan warga-dan Miku-sekitar hutan itu salah.

Karena rasa penasaran yang mengundang, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memasuki hutan itu berhubung tidak terlalu gelap. Kali ini, indra pendengaranku lah yang disapa oleh suara cicit burung dan suara gesekan daun yang ditiup angin.

'Tidak ada yang aneh dari hutan ini.' batinku lagi.

Kupandangi seluruh area hutan-lebat-yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra penglihatanku ini.

'Hutankan emang begini?' pikirku tanpa ada rasa takut berlama-lama berada disini.

Tiba-tiba...

"GYAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakkan yang sangat kencang itu sukses membuat jantungku hampir meloncat dari rongganya.

'Siapa itu? Apa ada orang yang kebetulan memasuki hutan ini bersamaan denganku?' batinku heran, jujur aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan suara mencurigakan itu.

Rasa penasaran itu kini kembali menyerangku, dengan segera aku berlari munuju sumber teriakan tersebut. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesana kemari demi mencari sumber teriakkan yang ku perkirakan seorang cowok itu, disana. Ya! Disana!? Tepat dibalik pohon yang tumbang-sepertinya baru saja terjadi-itu, aku sangat yakin sumber suaranya berasal dari situ.

"Argh..."

Instingku tepat! Buktinya ada suara erangan-yang memilukan-terdengar dibalik batang pohon itu. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera menengokkan kepalaku tepat dibalik batang pohon itu. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat ada seorang laki-laki mengerang kesakitan. Ah ternyata kakinya terjepit batang yang tumbang itu, tunggu dulu. Apakah dia pantas kusebut laki-laki sedangkan ia mempunyai sepasang telinga di kepala dan sebuah ekor berada dibelakang punggungnya? Apakah dia hantu yang bergentayangan di hutan ini? Ah lupakan, yang pasti aku harus menolong pria ini. Lagian, hantu tidak bisa terjepit batang pohon bukan?

***

(? POV)

"Ck! Sulur-sulur pohon ini selalu menyulitkanku." decakku kesal karena setiap aku ke dunia asalku ini, pasti kaki-kakiku selalu terjebak disulur-sulur pohon.

Ah ralat! Kali ini bukan kakiku yang terjebak-dan juga bukan karena aku barusan kembali dari dunia selain dunia manusia ini-, melainkan pinggangku. Ugh, kalau aku disuruh memilih salah satu, pasti aku lebih memilih yang tersangkut adalah kakiku ketimbang pinggangku.

"Argh...aku jadi kehilangan kelinci-mangsa-ku gara-gara masalah sepele ini." keluhku kemudian berusaha menarik badanku dari sulur-sulur itu.

'krrkkk!'

"!"

Bola mataku membulat sempurna saat menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan, ya aku menarik sulur itu terlalu kuat-mungkin karena kekuatan inhuman yang kumiliki ini-sehingga membuat pohon itu ingin roboh.

'Bruk!'

"GYAAAAA!"

Ah malangnya nasibku, sudah tersangkut, sekarang malah kakiku tertindih batang pohon-yang tak sengaja kutarik-ini.

"!"

Aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah sini, gawat! Aku harus melepaskan kakiku dari batang pohon sialan ini, dan

"Argh..." erangku menahan sakit yang menjalar dikakiku.

Ugh, rasanya ingin sekali aku menghancurkan batang pohon ini.

"Sini, biar kubantu." ucapnya lembut.

"!"

TBC~

Review please^^


	4. Chapter 3 : Perkenalan

Yuki-san sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang mau nge-review fanfict absurd ini x'D

***

(Normal POV)

Sang gadis melebarkan kedua belah kelopak matanya, sehingga iris sapphire itu seakan-akan ingin terjun bebas dari tempat asalnya. Bibir ranumnya terlihat terbuka sedikit, sehingga menambahkan kesan ekspresi terkejutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia benar-benar seperti berada di dunia fantasi sekarang, seorang err- werewolf benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Jujur, gadis berambut honey blonde dengan hiasan sebuah pita putih besar bertengger di atas kepalanya, oh tak lupa juga empat buah jepitan berwarna putih yang menahan poninya agar tidak berkibaran kemana-mana-yang entah sejak kapan ia mengganti gaya rambutnya dan kacamata minus dengan bentuk bulat itu sudah menghilang dari wajah mulusnya- ini ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi niatannya itu dibatalkan mengingat ia berada jauh di dalam hutan sekarang dan juga ia merasa kasihan dengan makhluk werewolf di depannya ini. Ya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna honey blonde yang diikat ponitail serta poninya yang terlihat berantakan-tidak seperti Rin yang terlihat rapi-namun malah menambah kesan sho-, oh maksudku menambah kesan kerennya. Kakinya sedang dalam keadaan tertindih batang pohon yang sepertinya baru saja tumbang itu, ah sisi lembut sang gadis sedang berkontraksi sekarang.

"Sini, biarku bantu." ucap sang gadis lembut seraya mulai perlahan-lahan meneggelamkan iris berwarna biru sapphire miliknya dibalik kelopak matanya, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna biru.

Sang pemuda yang melihat itu hanya bisa cengo, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia biasa mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu? Oh mungkin dia harus menghapus kata-kata 'Hanya akulah yang mempunyai kekuatan ini.' yang pernah ia katakan kepada teman dekatnya di dunia tempat tinggalnya sekarang, dan bukankah ia dulu juga seorang manusia biasa? Ah lupakan, sekarang sang pemuda tidak merasakan sakit lagi di kakinya. Batang pohon itu terlihat juga terselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna biru, tak lupa juga batang itu perlahan-lahan mulai terangkat dan menjejakkan kembali ke tanah beberapa meter dari tempal asalnya.

Iris mata sang gadis perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan diri lagi seiring menghilangnya cahaya berwarna biru yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh miliknya dan batang pohon itu, kaki-kaki jenjangnya perlahan mulai bergerak untuk menghapus jarak dengan sang pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya kini telah berada di depan batang hidung sang pemuda, seakan mengerti pemuda itu pun menerima tawaran tangan sang gadis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" iris mata sang gadis menatap lekat-lekat ke arah kaki sang pemuda-yang awalnya terjepit pohon itu-tampak jelas kekhawatiran terlukis di wajah imutnya.

"Ah, daijoubu desu, arigatou etto..." pemuda itu tampak telah berhasil mendirikan tubuhnya dan bingung memanggil sang gadis dengan sebutan apa.

Sang gadis yang mengerti maksud sang pemuda langsung saja, "Kagami Rin, panggil saja Rin-chan atau Rin saja." ujarnya tanpa ragu-ragu menyuruh sang pemuda untuk memanggil nama kecilnya.

Sang pemuda mengernyit heran, "Ah, arigatou Kagami-san." kenapa dia tidak menuruti kemauan Rin? Tentu saja! Kemana letak sopan santunnya jika ia memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya.

Rin tampak sedikit kesal, "Rin." protesnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menambahkan kesan lucu bagi sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda tampak tertawa pelan, "Ahahaa.. Baiklah, Rin." akhirnya ia mau tidak mau harus menuruti kemauan Rin.

Tampak wajah Rin mulai cerah kembali, "Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya seakan-akan tidak ingin melupakan pertanyaan yang satu ini.

Sang pemuda tersenyum lembut, "Kagamine Len, panggil saja Len-kun atau Len saja." ujarnya lembut.

Rin membalas senyuman Len-yang menurutnya justru membuat wajah Len semakin shota-, "Ah, sekarang jam berapa ya? Oh iya kamu tinggal dimana Len?" ujar Rin menatap telinga dan ekor serigala milik Len secara bergantian.

Len menggerak-gerakkan sedikit kedua telinga serigalanya, "Mungkin sudah sore, oh ya aku sekarang tinggal di dunia wizard." ah jawaban Len sukses membuat kedua alis Rin bertaut.

"Tunggu...apakah kamu dulu tinggal di dunia ini?" tanya Rin ingin membuat rasa penasarannya hilang.

Len terkekeh pelan, "Ya bisa dibilang begitu, dan kenapa kau tidak takut kepadaku?" kali ini kedua alis Len yang bertaut.

Rin tampak kesal ditanyakan seperti itu oleh sang serigala jejadian ini, ya walau ia akui dirinya sedikit takut dengan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Bodoh, kalau aku punya bakat seperti ini aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan makhluk sepertimu." ujar Rin sedikit ketus dan sukses mengundang tawa Len.

"Haha.. Oke, oke! Sekarang waktunya kamu pulangkan? Akan kutunjukkan jalannya." ucap Len segera menghentikan tawanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuntun gadis di sebelahnya itu untuk keluar hutan.

Rin hanya mendengus kesal sembari mengumpat 'Aku bukan anak kecil.' dan mulai mengekori sang serigala jejadian itu.

***

TBC~  
Please Review^^


	5. Chapter 4 : Tidak Menyangka

Holla!^^ Yuki-san kembali lagi x'D

Thanks for reviewnya minna-san :))) maaf kalau kelanjutannya ini mengecewakan readers ya:'v

Happy Reading~

***

(Normal POV)

Len berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sedikit becek itu, dan tentu saja dengan Rin yang mengekorinya di belakang. Mereka berjalan ditemani suara kicauan burung dan suara endusan dari Len, ah sungguh perjalanan yang membosankan bagi Rin. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatian Rin dari Len, bukankah ia berasal dari dunianya? Lalu kenapa ia berwujud seperti-werewolf-itu?

Di ujung jalan ada sebuah cahaya keorangean yang tampak, ah rupanya itu jalan keluar mereka nanti.

Rin menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang terasa gatal, oh dirinya lupa penampilan rambutnya tadi ia rubah, "Len, bisakah berhenti sebentar?" katanya lalu langsung segera merapalkan mantra sihir pengubah gaya rambutnya, kacamata minusnya kembali bertengger di wajahnya.

Len sedikit kaget dengan perubahan gaya rambut Rin, culun tapi tetap manis pikirnya.

"Kenapa kamu mengubah gaya rambutmu?" tanya Len heran melihat tingkah laku Rin.

Rin sedikit membenarkan poninya, "Penyamaran." ucapnya enteng.

Len hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya ber-oh-ria, rupanya gadis itu tidak mau menampakkan kecantikkan wajahnya, ugh memikirkan itu membuat sedikit rona merah muncul dipipi Len. Karena takut dirinya kepergok Rin, tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Rin yang melihat itu hanya menautkan alisnya, "Doushite?" ucapnya berusaha mencari tau.

"Daijoubu desu, ayo tinggal sedikit lagi kita sampai." argh, rasanya Len ingin memecahkan kepalanya sekarang, kenapa ia bisa begini padahal ia baru beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Rin hanya menurut perkataan serigala jejadian itu, ah dirinya jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu kasur empuknya lagi.

Skip~

Kini mereka sudah sampai di ujung hutan, tepatnya dibagian paling belakang taman.

Rin tersenyum simpul dan menoleh ke arah Len, "Arigatou Len." ucapnya lembut dan melemparkan senyum termanisnya.

Len yang melihat senyuman Rin tampak sedikit kikuk, "Douita." oh kami-sama! Kenapa aku segugup ini? Pikir Len.

Rin baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar taman, tetapi sebuah genggaman hangat dipergelangan tangannya sukses membuat perbuatan dirinya terhenti.

"L-Len?"semburat merah kini menghiasi pipi Rin, tindakkan Len membuatnya merasa sedikit gugup.

"E-eh? Em..besok bisa kesini lagikan?" tanya Len sambil melepaskan genggamannya, dirinya sempat malu dengan perbuatannya tadi.

"Ha'i, jaa." Rin langsung ngacir, jujur wajah Len yang merona membuatnya semakin gugup.

Len yang melihat tingkah Rin hanya bisa menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum simpul.

***

(Rin POV)

Aku langsung berlari saat sudah keluar dari taman itu. Oh Len kenapa wajahmu begitu shota? Kulihat rumahku sudah berada di depan mata, hm tampak sepi tapi langsung saja aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan keras.

"!"

Tidak mungkin...

Semua ini hanya mimpikan?

Tolong jawab iya, siapapun!

Argh, tapi bau seperti karat besi dan cairan kental berwarna merah itu telah membuktikan kalau semua ini nyata terjadi.

Cairan bening langsung mengucur dengan derasnya pipiku, "Hiks...Ibu..." aku merasakan kaki-kakiku lemas. Ku hempaskan lututku didekat jasad ibuku yang terletak dekat pintu yang kubuka tadi, aku tidak mempedulikan seragam sekolahku kotor dengan darah yang berasal dari ibuku sendiri.

Hey! Kalian pikir kondisi jenazah ibuku bagaimana? Parah! Bagian tubuhnya sudah tidak utuh lagi, semuanya terpotong-potong. Dengan pisau dapur yang masih menancap di bagian kepalanya, darah berhambur kemana-mana. Aku menduga ia dibunuh saat membukakan pintu untuk seseorang, buktinya jasadnya terletak didepan opintu. Tapi...siapa?

'BRAK!'

"!"

Siapa itu? Apakah ia yang membunuh ibuku? Aku langsung merentangkan tangan sebelah kananku, sebuah cahaya biru muncul beberapa detik, setelah itu pedang kesayanganku sudah ada ditangan kananku seiring hilangnya cahaya biru itu. Ku pertajam indra pendengaranku, iris mataku sudah berubah warna menjadi merah-pertanda aku sedang marah besar. Aku mulai mencari sumber suara tanpa melepaskan kesiagaanku, apalagi terhadap suara tadi.

'BRAK!'

"Pintu dapur!" pekikku lalu langsung melesat ke arah dapur dan melupakan sejenak jasad ibuku.

Ku arahkan pedangku ke pintu dapur, tanpa peduli pintu itu akan rusak.

'BRUAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!'

Pintu itupun terbelah menjadi dua bagian, kepulan asap masih menghalangi jarak pandangku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di balik pintu dapur itu.

"!"

Bola mataku membulat sempurna saat kepulan asap itu hilang dari pintu dapur tadi, aku tak percaya ternyata makhluk seperti ini ada di duniaku.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

TBC~

Please reviewnya minna-san:')


	6. Chapter 5 : Chimera

Holla minna-san^^)/  
Yuki-san comeback x'D

Thanks buat yang udah mau nge-review ff ini yah^^

Okey, Happy Reading~~

'BRAK!'

Siapa itu? Apakah ia yang membunuh ibuku? Aku langsung merentangkan tangan sebelah kananku,  
sebuah cahaya biru muncul beberapa detik,  
setelah itu pedang kesayanganku sudah ada ditangan kananku seiring hilangnya cahaya biru itu. Pedang lesayanganku itu adalah salah satu pedang legendaris, yaitu pedang Kusanagi. Bagi masyarakat Jepang, Kusanagi merupakan pedang legendaris yang setara Excalibur. Nama lengkapnya Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Sword).

Ku pertajam indra pendengaranku, iris mataku sudah berubah warna menjadi merah-  
pertanda aku sedang marah besar. Aku mulai mencari sumber suara tanpa melepaskan kesiagaanku, apalagi terhadap suara tadi.

'BRAK!'

"Pintu dapur!" pekikku lalu langsung melesat ke arah dapur dan melupakan sejenak jasad ibuku.  
Ku hunuskan pedangku ke pintu dapur, tanpa peduli pintu itu akan rusak.

'BRUAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!'

Pintu itupun terbelah menjadi dua bagian, kepulan asap masih menghalangi jarak pandangku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di balik pintu dapur itu.  
Bola mataku membulat sempurna saat kepulan asap itu hilang dari pintu dapur tadi, aku tak percaya ternyata makhluk seperti ini ada di duniaku.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, sungguh mengejutkan melihatnya disini.

"Chimera..."

.

.

.  
~Find Your Identity~ .

.

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, dan Romance.

Char : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin.

Warning! : Terdapat adegan yang disarankan untuk yang umurnya dibawah 12 tahun untuk tidak membacanya, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Alur kecepatan, Alurnya juga kadang ngawur, dan Nggak nyambung.

Summary : Tanpa disangka-sangka sang gadis,  
seorang pemuda itu telah menyeretnya ke dunia penuh rintangan dikarenakan bakat alami yang dimiliki gadis itu. Ya! Seorang gadis itu adalah gadis culun dan pendiam yang mempunyai bakat alami dan tidak disangka-sangka cukup mengerikan. Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang akan menyeret sang gadis memiliki keanehan dalam dirinya, namun ia mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda dari makhluk sesamanya.  
Apakah gadis itu berhasil membantu pemuda itu?  
Lalu bakat mengerikan apakah yang ada dalam dirinya? Serta siapakah pemuda aneh itu sebenarnya?

A/N : Kagami Rin = Kagamine Rin. Oh ya,  
Vocaloid bukan milik Yuki-san tapi milik Yamaha Crypton. Saya peringatkan! Didalam cerita ini nantinya juga tidak akan ada adegan-adegan dewasa kok~font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"（ ･/span/fontspan lang="hi-IN"ึ/spanωfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"･/span/fontspan lang="hi-IN"ึ/spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"）/span/font

Pair : LenxRin(≧∇≦)/.

.

.

.

.  
(Normal POV)

"Chimera..." desis Rin, masih tak percaya dengan makhluk yang berada di depannya kini.

"Ggggggrrrrrrrrr..."

Chimera? Yaps, ia adalah salah satu makhluk mitos. Chimera memiliki tiga kepala, yaitu Singa, Kambing dan Ular. Bagian tubuhnya juga merupakan kombinasi tiga hewan tersebut, dari hembusan napasnya ia bisa mengeluarkan napas api. Oh, sepertinya makhluk itu mulai menyerang Rin, Chimera itu menghembuskan napas apinya tepat ke arah Rin. Rin langsung melompat ke dahan pohon yang berada di bagian kanan dapur rumahnya untuk menghindari api tersebut, tentu saja ia tidak mau terbakar oleh api itu.

"Ck! Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini heh?!" bentak Rin berharap jawaban dari makhluk tersebut, tentu saja harapannya itu pupus.

"Ggggrrrrr!" Chimera itu terus menyemburkan napas apinya.

"Baka! Dia gak bakalan bisa ngejawablah! Itu pasti karena fortal sihir yang berhubungan dengan dunia wizard sengaja dibuka!" bentak seorang pemuda berwujud manusia, namun berkuping dan berekor serigala.

"Len!" Rin kaget setengah mati, bagaimana Len tahu kalau dia sedang diserang sekarang?

Len menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah Rin, lalu kembali memandang Chimera itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Len harus membawa Chimera itu ke dunia wizard terlebih dahulu.

"Rin! Kau alihkan perhatiannya!" perintah Len tiba-tiba, dengan dikelilingi aura kemarahan, Rin hanya bisa mematuhi perintah Len.

"Hoy! BakaChimera! Lawanmu disini!" teriak Rin sambil menghunuskan pedang Kusanagi miliknya ke udara, bermaksud memancing Chimera itu.

"Gggrrroooaaarrrrr!" berhasil! Chimera itu sekarang menyerang Rin dengan cakar-cakarnya.

Melihat ada peluang, Len langsung berlari menuju hutan terlarang yang memang berbatasan dengan halaman belakang rumah Rin, ia langsung menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat ruang fortal dan menyeret Chimera itu.

"Rin! Kita harus membawanya ke dunia wizard! Kalau manusia-manusia lain sampai tahu kalau ada Chimera disini, bakalan gawat!" teriak Len dari arah belakang sana, sedangkan Rin sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan Chimera itu agar tidak memasuki wilayah tempat tinggal manusia lebih jauh.

"Ngomong sih gampang!" ucap Rin sedikit kesal, kemudian kembali fokus ke arah Chimera itu.

'Trang! Trang!'

Suara gesekkan antara pedang Kusanagi milik Rin dengan cakar Chimera itu mulai terdengar nyaring dikuping serigala milik Len, oh rupanya Rin pandai memancing Chimera itu.

"Ugh, lumayan juga." ucap Rin sembari tersenyum miring.

Chimera itu semakin gila menyerang Rin, ular yang menjadi bagian ekor Chimera itu juga mulai menyerang Rin. Tapi bagi Rin, serangan itu bukan apa-apa. Saat Rin merasa ruang fortalnya tepat dibelakang, Chimera itu melompat kearahnya dengan cakar yang semakin panjang dan napasnya mengeluarkan napas api sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ups, sepertinya terlambat." ucap Rin tersenyum jahat, lalu ia langsung melompat ke dahan pohon, menghindar agar dirinya tidak ikut ke dunia wizard.

"GGGGGRRROOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!" suara geraman dari Chimera itu perlahan-lahan mengecil, pertanda ia tengah dihisap oleh fortal sihir itu.

Rin memandang makhluk itu dengan sedikit kesal karena tidak berhasil membunuhnya, perlahan warna iris matanya berubah menjadi seperti semula. Pedang Kusanigi yang ia pegang, menghilang seiring menghilangnya cahaya berwarna biru. Rin turun dari dahan pohon yang ia jadikan pijakkannya tadi, ia berusaha mendekati Len. Cairan bening kini mengucur dengan deras dipipi chubbynya, bagaimanapun juga seseorang yang telah mmengasuhnya sejak kecil kini telah tiada. Rasa perih yang teramat menyakitkan, Len tahu itu. Tapi Len hanya bisa membawa gadis itu kepelukkannya, berusaha memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan baginya.

Skip~

Seminggu kemudian~

'Tap! Tap!'

Len berlari menuju depan pintu kamar Rin, bermaksud untuk menghiburnya. Ah iya sebelumnya ia telah menyembunyikan kuping serta ekor serigalanya, jaga image.

"Ohayou Rin, bukain pintunya dong. Sudah seminggu kamu mengurung diri disitu, ayo keluar Rin... Apa kau tidak merindukan aku?" tanya Len sedikit GR.

'Brak!'

Whoa, tampaknya pertanyaan Len tadi sukses membuat Rin menciumkan kepalan tangannya tepat di pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Len hanya cengengesan mendengarnya, "Hehe, tampaknya aku berlebihan... Eh tapi Rin! Aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu loh... Cake rasa jeruk!" tampaknya Len tidak mudah menyerah untuk membujuk Rin.

Hening, tidak ada respon dari Rin. Oh mungkin kau memang harus menyerah Len...

'Clek!'

Wajah Len yang tadi murung kini berubah menjadi sangat cerah, usahanya untuk membujuk Rin keluar dari kamarnya ternyata tidak sia-sia. Dengan senyuman ciri khasnya, Len langsung menyeret Rin untuk keluar kamar dan menyuruhnya mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Rin mandi sana! Bau tau, tidak mandi satu minggu." ucap Len sedikit mengejek Rin, tak lupa ia menutup hidungnya untuk menambah kesan.

"Cish! Dasar BakaShota!" bentak Rin dan langsung lari menuju kamar mandi, tak lupa sebelumnya ia telah mengambil handuknya terlebih dahulu.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" perempatan siku muncul menghiasi pelipis Len, ia tidak terima dikataan 'Shota' bukankah ia cowok tulen?

Begitulah kira-kira kejadian yang terjadi setelah Rin mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, Rin sama sekali tidak makan, tidak minum, tidak mandi, tidak berganti pakaian, oh mau jadi apa kamu Rin?

Rin kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai, kaos putih lengan pendek dihisai pita berwarna hitam dibagian bahu sebelah kanannya, ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans di atas lutut. Len sempat terpesona melihatnya, apalagi dengan keadaan rambut Rin yang sedikit basah dan terkesan acak-acakkan. Rin benar-benar merasa seperti berbicara dengan sebuah patung saat itu, Len tidak akan sadar sebelum sebuah teriakkan yang memanggil namanya itu bergema.

"LEN!" suara teriakkan memekakkan telinga Len, oh sungguh betapa mengerikannya suara teriakkan melengkin dari gadis itu.

'Pats~'

Oh kami-sama! Kenapa engkau begitu tega denganku? Pikir Len. Ia yakin wajahnya sedang memerah sekarang, hei salahkan Rin! Kenapa wajahnya sangat imut ketika ia marah?

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini? Dan juga bagaimana kamu bisa berubah menjadi manusia serigala?" tanya Rin to the point, sembari menyendokkan cake rasa jeruk yang sudah ia potong dengan sendok tadi ke mulutnya. Wajahnya kini seperti awal, datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku..."

TBC~

Yuki-san minta maaf kalau ff ini nggak sesuai harapan readers, tapi Yuki-san akan berusaha sebaik mungkin:'v

Okey minna-san, please Reviewnya^^ 


	7. Chapter 6 : Pengalaman Pahit

"Aku..." Len hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, gugup? Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Pertanyaan Rin itu akan mengingatkannya tentang pengalaman pahit di kehidupannya dulu, sebuah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Rin dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Len, mungkin ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?

Sebenarnya perut Len sudah keroncongan, ia belum makan dari kemarin. Ah ia lupa, semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Aku...begini.."

FLASHBACK~

Seorang pemuda tampak berlari terburu-buru, ia harus segera menuju ke istana sekarang. Kekacauan yang terjadi di wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan ini sangat parah, walau ia bukan berasal dari sini, tetapi ia adalah seorang putra raja, itu karena raja mengangkatnya sebagai anak sebab ia tidak kunjung mempunyai keturunan.

Sesampainya di istana, ternyata disini juga terjadi kekacauan, ah apakah dirinya terlambat? Sepertinya iya, buktinya seluruh prajurit beserta raja dan ratu sudah menjadi batu. Len tidak akan memaafkan orang yang mengakibatkan kekacauan ini, iris mata Len pun sudah menjadi warna merah.

"KELUAR KAU PENGACAU!" Bentak pemuda itu, amarahnya tidak terbendung lagi sekarang.

"Whoa, Whoa.. Ternyata putra angkat sang raja yang berteriak." ucap seseorang tersenyum licik dan turun dari langit-langit istana.

Sang pemuda membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "K-Kau..." geramnya, ia tau siapa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Seseorang itu tersenyum evil, "Kita bertemu lagi, Pangeran Kagamine Len." ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Len.

Len yang melihat itu tentu saja siaga, ia ingin sekali membunuh orang itu.

"Mau apa kau ******* **** si penyihir busuk!?" Bentak Len tak sabaran.

Seseorang yang dipanggil penyihir busuk itu sedikit kesal, apakah tidak ada panggilan yang lebih bagus dari itu?

"Aku bukan penyihir busuk! Aku adalah penyihir hitam! HAHAHAHAA!" tawa sang penyihir hitam itu menggema di seluruh ruangan istana ini.

Rahang Len mengeras, ia merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Iris mata Len beradu tatapan dengan iris mata Sang penyihir, warna iris keduanya merah darah.

Sang penyihir menyeringai melihat Len begitu marah terhadapnya, "Kau beruntung kali ini Len, aku hanya akan mengutukmu, tidak sampai menjadi batu seperti sampah-sampah disini." terang sang penyihir, di tangan kirinya kini muncul sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam dengan bola kristal berwarna merah darah di bagian pangkal atasnya.

"Mereka bukan sampah! Camkan itu!?" teriak Len tidak terima keluarga kerajaannya dihina.

Sang penyihir hanya menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya, cahaya berwarna merah kini terarah ke Len. Len yang tidak sadar kalau penyihir itu hanya memancingnya tadi, berusaha menghindar.

'Trang...'

"ARGHHH!" Sepertinya terlambat, cahaya berwarna merah itu telah menyelimuti tubuh Len.

FLASHBACK OFF~

"Saat aku sadar, aku sudah menjadi seperti ini dan berada di hutan itu." ucap Len menutup cerita masa lalunya.

Rin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti.

"Kalau yang kenapa aku kesini, aku mencium bau makhluk dari dunia wi-ARGGHHH!" Len memegangi perutnya, ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"Len!" panik Rin, ia segera menghampiri Len yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

Rin menggoncang-goncangkan sedikit tubuh Len, sungguh ia sangat khawatir sekarang. Len kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rin-yang awalnya Rin gunakan untuk menggoncang tubuh Len-, Rin yang awalnya kaget itu langsung merintih kesakitan. Len menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Rin, iris matanya berwarna merah darah, taring tampak di bagian bawah bibirnya, sorotan mata Len juga tajam, seperti ingin menerkam Rin hidup-hidup.

Oh Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi dengan Len? Pikir Rin.

'Bruk!'

Len mencekik Rin saat ia mendorongnya ke dinding rumah Rin, Rin sangat sulit bernapas bahkan air matanya menetes dipipinya.

Len menatap Rin penuh nafsu, "Daging..." desisnya, air liurnya pun menetes dibalik mulutnya.

"Len..." desis Rin tak percaya, kesadarannya hampir lenyap.

Len menjilat pipi Rin, empuk dan manis pikirnya. Sungguh mangsa yang sangat ia idamkan, taring yang ada dimulutnya pun bertambah besar dan panjang.

"Hiks..." isak Rin disela-sela napasnya.

'Bruk!'

Rin terhempas ke lantai rumahnya, dengan segera ia mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Len menatap telapak tangannya tak percaya, pupil matanya mengecil. Rin menatapnya bingung, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Len langsung lari menuju hutan angker tersebut, tidak peduli dengan Rin yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. 


End file.
